New Girls on the Block
by Lil-Indian-Gurl
Summary: Zack and Freddy meet 2 girls at a band try- out. The girls have a dark secret between them. The guys try to find out but it’s too late. Jealousy arouses with Marta and Eleni. Things get a little twisted...
1. The Beginning

Hey everybody!!! This is my first story that I wrote!!! Hope you all like it!! Review!!! PLEASE, NO FLAMERS!!!! thanx!

Ch. 1- **The Beginning**

"How do I look?" asked Zack. He was wearing jeans, a black Ramones t- shirt, a dark blue denim jacket and his sleek, clean Converse.

"Dude, I don't see why you wanna look so great. It's just a cafe we're going to." complained Freddy.

"Because! Ya know, we are the guest appearances in the cafe, and we are famous!" recalled Zack.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." muttered Freddy, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Wait, are you coming like that?" asked Zack, examining Freddy. He wore an AC-DC shirt with jeans. He had his old Converse and Metallica trucker hat to top the look off.

"Yup. My clothes, my style." debated Freddy.

"Ug. Fine, there's no use trying to fight back." said Zack.

Freddy smirked at Zack, "So, uh, how are we going to the cafe?" asked Freddy, walking down the staircases of the hotel they were staying in.

"Limo! Of course!" said Zack.

"Uh, okay. See ya Mr. S!" called Freddy to Dewey.

"Wait! Spazzy! Zack Attack! Where ya'll headed off to?" asked Dewey.

"We're going to the Blue Moon Cafe." said Freddy, nonchalantly.

"Huh? Why?" asked Dewey.

"Cuz, we're the guest appearances at the cafe." said Zack.

"For what?!?" interrogated Dewey.

"Keep your amps plugged in, Dew! Geez! Temper, temper!" said Zack.

"Dewey, there's a band try- out that's held in the cafe. We're the guests of honor. No need to get pissed." said Freddy, coolly.

"Oh, that's it? Okay. Go have fun." said Dewey.

"See ya."

"Bye, Dew!"

As soon as the two band members stepped outside, a sleek, black limo pulled up. The driver stopped the car and got out to open the their door.

"Hey man, it's okay. We can do it ourselves." said Zack.

"Yeah, it's okay. We're big enough to open our own doors. You can just chill out and focus on driving." said Freddy.

The driver nodded his head in approval and quickly said, "Yes, sir. By the way, my name is Joseph."

"Okay, Joe. Can you take us to the Blue Moon Cafe?" asked Zack.

"Right away, sir."

"Dude, just call us our names. I'm Freddy, and this is my bud, Zack." Joseph smiled in approval and looked in the rear view mirror. And they were off to the cafe.

U like??!?!? I know it's kinda short but I think it'll improve as it goes along!!! So please review and NO FLAMERS, please! thanx a bunch!!


	2. The Blue Moon Cafe

New Girls on the Block

I am SOOOO SORRY that I never updated in like, FOREVER!!!! BUT NOW I DID!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! I feel so obliged!!!! U guys rock! This is a long chappie, so I hope its long enuff to keep u all satisfied!!! Thank you to so much to: Strokes, Nanners-77, Banana4422, jen2007, littelblazingstar and to my very special bud, RockinBassGurl!!! Here's the chapter...

Ch. 2 - The Blue Moon Café

After a ten minute drive, the limo pulled up to the front of the café. There was a board outside that said, "Band try- outs today! With guest appearances, Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham from the School of Rock!" The guys looked at it from the inside of their limo and smiled at each other.

"You ready?" asked Freddy.

"Ready as always. Let's rock." replied Zack.

The guys got out of the limo. Immediately, they could hear high-pitched screams coming out of the blue painted café. They smoothly walked inside the café.

"And there they are, folks! Freddy and Zack from the School of Rock!!!" said an announcer. The guys smiled and waved to the applauding fans.

"Why don't you guys come on up?" said the announcer. The guys walked up onto the stage where the announcer was standing.

"Hey, I'm Bryan. I'm the manager of the Blue Moon." introduced Bryan as he shook hands with Zack and Freddy.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"All right! Why don't we get these try-outs started?" asked Bryan into the microphone. A wave of applauds, screams, and whistles came from the audience. "But first, let me explain the rules and the prizes! Okay, we've got five judges today to grade these bands. One being the worst, which I doubt any of these bands are, and ten, being the rock solid AWESOME! Each band will be scored after the sing their song, which they made up. The scoring is out of 50 points. Well, enough about rules! Let's hear about these prizes! Freddy? Zack? You wanna tell us?" asked Bryan.

Freddy took the mike first. "Sure, Bryan. Well, the band that wins will get to have a meeting with Music Unleashed Records (A/N: It's MUR for short!) And... Zack?"

Zack took the mike from Freddy. "And when they go to that meeting, Freddy and myself come along too." Screams came from the audience. "But that's not all! After the meeting, the band gets to stay for a day with us and our beautiful limo!" said Zack. Another applause had roused up in the audience.

"Thanks Freddy! Thanks Zack! Why don't you guys take a seat?" The guys walked over to their chairs and sat next to the other judges. "So, why don't we get this party started and let's introduce the first band to kick off the competition. Here is Orange Rush singing, 'Fairytale'!" exclaimed Bryan. He got off the stage and a band made up of three boys and two girls got on stage. The song started off with a guitar intro and slowly faded. A girl started to sing. "You look me in the eyes, I feel dizzy inside, I want to run away, But your eyes make me stay, But when I think of you, My life is just a fairytale, It's true..."

"No offense, but the guitar intro isn't as nearly as good as mine. I already know what I'm giving them. A seven!" whispered Zack into Freddy's ear. Freddy smirked when he heard this, he whispered back,

"Yeah, and the drumming isn't that great at all. Man, I think I was better than him even when I was just learning from Dewey! I think it's a seven too." whispered Freddy. Zack had to put his fist in his mouth to from laughing out loud. The song had finally ended and Bryan had come onstage again.

"All righty! Let's see what the judges think about Orange Rush, starting with Zack." said Bryan.

Zack held up a card with the number 7 on it. Freddy did the same. And it went down to the last judge in the line.

"All right, so we have a 7, 7, 6, 8 and a 7. That totals up to 35 out of 50. Good job, guys! One down, six more to go! So our next band...."

"This is gonna be a looooong day." said Freddy to Zack.

"I know. Ug." replied Zack unenthusiastically.

And so the bands came and went. Zack and Freddy held up mostly sixes, sevens, and eights. None of the bands seem to catch their eyes. Mostly, all the girls on the stage seemed to just stare and smile stupidly. Finally, the last band had to be introduced by Bryan.

"All right, last, but not least, we have DyVrS!tY, they're gonna be singing a song called 'Why'. So let's give it up for DyVrS!tY!!" said Bryan as he left the stage.

"Oh joy. I can't wait to see how bad they play." said Freddy as the band walked onstage.

There was a Chinese girl with blue streaks in her hair, in her hand was her guitar. A girl with deep chestnut hair tied in a ponytail with a lock hanging in front of her face followed. She held a bass in her hand. And finally a girl with black hair parted to the left side, left loose, showing her short hair, came onstage empty-handed, but when she turned and walked towards her drumset, you could see a pair of drumsticks stuffed in her back pocket of her jeans. She sat down behind her black drumset with flames painted on them.

The girls took their places and began playing. None of them seem to even care that Zack and Freddy were there. The bassist seemed to be the lead singer.

"Do you recognize me, am I yours, we'll see, do I really need you, is it 'me and you', are you made for me, prince charming, yeah, we'll see. Should I give it a try, all I wonder is—why..."

Freddy almost fell off his chair by her singing (A/N: This is in a good way!). Zack's eyes were only on the drummer.

"Check her out." the guys whispered in unison.

"Wait a minute, Romeo. Who are you talking about?" asked Zack.

"The bassist...who are you head over heels for?" asked Freddy.

"The drummer."

"Yeah, she doesn't drum half that bad, too." said Freddy.

"Yeah, and not to leave her out, but the guitarist plays awesome, too. And the bassist is cool, too. I bet Katie would like her."

"Yeah." Freddy laughed. "How much are you going to give them?"

"A 10! They rock!" said Zack.

"Ditto." Replied Freddy.

The guys smiled at each other. The song had kust ended. Bryan had come onstage.

"Wow! That was awesome! What do you think judges? Zack?"

Zack stood up and started clapping. Freddy joined along. Soon, the whole audience was roaring. Bryan started to get irritated and had to settle them down.

"Bravo. You guys- or should I say girls- were last but you were definitely not least. I give you girls a ten." said Zack.

"I am never in agreement with Zack. But I think today might be an exception. A ten. You rocked." said Freddy.

The girls high- fived each other. The other judges didn't say any speeches, but just held up cards. Bryan came on stage and put his arm around the bassist. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, so we have a 10, 10, 9, 10, and a 9. That totals up to 48 out of 50! DyVrS!tY is the winner!!!" exclaimed Bryan.

The girls high- fived again and hugged each other.

"So... what are your names?" asked Bryan.

"Um. Well, I'm Melynda Magee." said the guitarist.

"I'm Natalya Carlson." said the bassist.

"And I'm Nikky Greyson." said the drummer.

"And that's DyVrS!tY!" exclaimed Bryan. "Well, folks, thank you all for coming and come again to the Blue Moon Café!"

The café slowly emptied out. All the bands left quickly. DyVrS!tY slowly packed away their instruments. Freddy and Zack went up to congratulate them.

"Hey. Uh, good job." said Zack to Nikky.

"Oh thanks." Nikky replied shyly. She accidentally dropped one of her drumsticks. Zack and Nikky both bent to pick it up. Nikky's hand got the drumstick first, but Zack's hand was on top of hers. She blushed as she took her drumstick.

"Hey. You rocked." said Freddy.

"Thanks." replied Natalya, quickly. She picked up her bass and walked rapidly over to Melynda. Freddy followed.

"So...uh. Why are you guys called DyVrS!tY?" asked Freddy. He was desperate to make conversation. He hoped Natalya would answer. But sadly, Natalya gave Melynda a pleading glance.

"Oh. Uh, well... You can probably tell. We are pretty diverse. I mean, I'm Chinese. Nat's Romanian and a bunch of other stuff, and Nikky's Indian. So, yeah. That's why." said Melynda, zipping up her case to her guitar. "So. Are we ready to go?" asked Melynda.

"I am." replied Natalya. Nikky? You done?" she called.

Zack and Nikky were laughing. "Oh! Yeah. I gotta get these drums loaded up in the trunk." she replied.

"Okay. Let's go." said Natalya.

They walked outside. Melynda looked around. "There's my mom!" she said. She waved out.

Soon a tan SUV came to where they were standing. Natalya opened the trunk. Melynda put her guitar inside. Natalya followed with her bass. Nikky and Zack came and put her drums in. Freddy was left alone, standing. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. He looked at Zack and Nikky. They were swapping pieces of paper. He frowned.

Freddy's POV _Damn Zack. You're already switching phone numbers with her, obviously. I'm supposed to be the fast one in charming girls! Not you! Aargh. But I know I can make Natalya like me. If only she wasn't so timid... if only._   
The girls had left. Freddy didn't seem to take notice. "Freddy? Hello??" Zack was talking to him. "Yeah? What?" Freddy asked, angrily. "Whoa, man. You okay?" interrogated Zack. "No. Here you are, swapping numbers, whereas I can't even get Natalya to talk to me!" shouted Freddy. "Hey. Hold up. I switched phone numbers with Nikky only so that I can call her to tell her when the meeting with MUR is!" exclaimed Zack. "Yeah. Sure. I believe you." grumbled Freddy. The limo had pulled up and they got inside. "Chill, Spazzy. Try talking with her during the meeting. I mean, she's gonna have some questions. Okay?" said Zack. "Yeah. I guess you're right. They are unprofessional. Joe, can you take us back to the hotel?" asked Freddy. "Right away." replied Joe. 

Well??? I hope this is definitely long enuff to keep ya'll satisfied!!! You like? Review, please! Oh by the way, the 2 songs in this chappie (by Orange Rush and DyVrS!tY), were made up by me! I write lyrics! Just thought I should let you know! Review!! Thanx! ï


End file.
